Snow Surprise
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: When trapped in Snowpoint City together Hikari and Jun will have to come face to face with their own feelings. Twinleafshipping
1. Chapter 1: Stuck in Snowpoint

When Jun had arrived at the prestigious Snowpoint City he was freezing, clattering this teeth together trying to keep warm. The whether, from what he had heard, was going to be close to below zero. Though the thought that occupied his mind was that if he was this cold he wondered how cold Hikari would be in _her _clothes. Just thinking of that though made him even more cold. So quickly the boy made his way to the nearest Pokemon Center.

As the door opened and he tried to dart inside but only ended up running into someone, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Ow," said, rubbing his head. He looked up to see who he had bumped into. "Hikari!" he said, to his surprise

"Why am I_ not _surprised to know it's you?" she asked, getting up off of the floor. She glanced up at the boy to see he was also glancing down at her. "That would be so like you, Jun," she said, laughing. He had probably ran out of where ever he was in a hurry and forgot to bring his coat with him.

The blond blushed at her comment and turned his head. "Y-yeah, so what if I forgot my coat?"

"Come on, Jun," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside. Later they would have to go out and get him a coat. But, for now she had to warm him up. And what better way to do that then sitting next to the fire place?

They had found a seat next to the fireplace and Jun had gone to make some hot chocolate. That being said, it left Hikari bored and all alone. By the time Jun had come back, from getting the hot chocolate, Hikari was resting the the couch. He placed the mug next to her check. "Want some?" he said, as he eyes opened, starting start at him.

"Sure," she said, taking the mug from him. She seemed unusually spaced out, which was rare for the girl. Though it would only be expected if he woke her up.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked, staring at the girl as he sat down next to her.

For awhile she didn't reply. She only took sips of her drink staring at the burning fire. "Maybe," she said, not taking her eyes off of the hot flames. The boy only started at her in question. "Sorry, I just had a feeling something was going to happen. But, we need to get you that coat soon," she rambled, leaning on the boy.

"Everyone needs time to think. But, you know if we don't go out I don't need to buy a new one? That aside I already have one, and besides I don't have any money on me right now," he said, scratching his head. He had just forgotten his coat it wasn't like he needed a new one. He also wasn't planing on even staying that long here anyways.

"But I wanna go play outside with you!" she protested, latching onto the boy making him almost spill his drink.

"You sound just like a little kid, Hikari. I don't even plan to stay here long and us meeting was a total coincidence. Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" he said, looking at the girl. By the looks of it she had no plans of releasing him.

"Exactly why we should be spending this time_ together_! Who knows when we'll see each other again. And if I remember correctly I didn't get you anything for you're birthday. Also you're a growing boy so it's about time you get a new coat. It's going to be on me so you don't have to worry about money!" she pleaded, staring up at the boy trying to make the best puppy dog face she could.

"You're making it sound just like we're never going to see each other again. It's true we're busy but we can see each other whenever we want if you call me up, you know? Yeah, you didn't get me anything for my birthday but that was months ago so it wouldn't count as a birthday present. I don't need a new coat because the one I have at home fits just fine on me," he said, trying to worm his way out of the situation.

"You're being unreasonable again! Do you really hate spending time with me? Just to let you know every time I do try to get a hold of you you're always busy. So we almost never get to see each other! Isn't that sad?" she asked, shaking the boy. She was _not_ and she mean _not_ going to let him get out of this one.

The boy heaved a sigh. She was too determined to make him go. He would just have to suck up his pride and go with her. "Fine, already I'll go with you. Are you happy?" he asked, regretting he said what he did.

"Yep!" she exclaimed, excitedly. She wasn't going to let this time go to waste. Little by little spending time with Jun had become very important to her. But she always feared in the back of her mind these blissful, carefree days would soon come to an end.

Agreeing to go and shop for a coat for him, they made there way out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center. "Ah, you two did you hear?" asked Nurse Joy, spotting the two.

"Did we miss something?" asked Jun, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Snowpoint has been completely blocked in. A bad snowstorm surrounded the area and no one can get in or out. It looked like you two didn't know so I figured I would tell you," said a flustered Nurse Joy.


	2. Chapter 2: To Whom Does He Like

"Eh?" they both said, simultaneously. Snowpoint being blocked in wasn't something that they had planned on, or for that matter anyone especially Jun.

"You two are lucky you were in here and not out there when it happened. But since no one knows when the snowstorm will die down you two will have to stay here. You'll both be needing a room unless you want to go to a hotel?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We'll take the room here," said a depressed Jun. He had a lot of things to do and now he was stuck here. Not that it was that bad, but he was going to have to go shopping with Hikari, and god only knows what she was going to do with him.

"Arighty then here's your room key," she said, handing the boy the key, a big smile on her face.

"One room?" asked Hikari, not really minding the fact.

"Two beds," responded Jun, a smirk on his face. "Even if we're childhood friends we're not kids anymore. Why did you want to share a bed?" he asked, unlocking the door.

"I wouldn't mind. It'd be better than sharing a bed with someone I don't even know," she replied, a little annoyed at his comment.

"Should I be flattered by that comment?" he asked, leaning his arms against the window ledge.

"Who knows. But you said that you would let me take you to get a new coat, remember? Now that we're stuck here you're gonna need one," she said, examining the room.

"Well all in all it's true, but it looks like it is still pretty bad outside so we can go when the storm dies down a little. That aside we still can go check out the rest of the Pokemon Center Together, how about it?" he asked, turning his head to face the girl.

She glanced over at him then redirected her gaze back to the dresser she was examining. Explore the Pokemon Center? Sounds like something a kid would do, and according to him they weren't kids anymore. But, what really was the difference between being a kid and an adult? "Yeah, won't that just be so much fun." she said, rolling her eyes.

He could tell she was being sarcastic, which got him a little ticked. Here he was trying to make the best of the situation and she was other there complaining about everything. As they say she should get there just deserts. An evil grin appeared on his face. This would be fun.

While she was walking to the door, she realized that Jun had been unusually quiet. She took a quick glance to her right. He wasn't there. She glanced to her left. Not there either. Just then a pair of cold hands were quickly placed on her shoulders. Her shoulders flinched up as she became stiff.

The boy laughed. "Here's your just deserts, Hikari!" he yelled, tickling the girl. The fact that she was very ticklish made it very easy for Jun to take his revenge on the girl.

Laughing like crazy, with no immunity to tickling, the girl falls over causing the boy to also fall. Laughing she looked up. It was cut short though finding Jun's face only a few inches away from her's. A quick pain suddenly filled her heart and she hid her face behind her bangs. That was right Jun already liked someone. All she would ever be would be a childhood friend to him. "Hey, Jun?" she asked, still hiding her face behind her bangs.

"Yeah?" he asked, getting up off the girl.

"When you said you had things to do were you talking about going on a date?" she asked, remaining in the same position.

"Yeah, we were planning on having a date today. It can't be helped though that we got snowed in," he answered, looking at the girl in question. He then let out a big sigh. "Though I'm gonna get yelled at trying to explain this to her," he said, rubbing his head.

That's right he liked someone, and was dating them. She had always had an unrequited love for him since they were kids. He was always kind to her which lead her to fall for him. As they got older she realized he was nice to everyone, not just her. She wasn't that special at all. Really the only difference she could think of was he knew more about her. "Then I guess you should go call her right? We don't want any misunderstandings," she said, getting up, still hiding behind her bangs.

"Thanks, I'll go do that now," he replied, smiling at the girl before leaving.

Once again the pain returned to her chest. She gripped it tightly as she began to cry. It hurt so much more than she could have ever imagined it could. How do you cure a love sickness? Fall in love again? How? How could she fall for anyone other than him? Impossible! Now she didn't even want to face the boy, let alone spend who knows how long with him. What was she going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings

With a big sigh the girl walked out of the room. Her eyes were going to be red. She hoped Jun wouldn't notice. That was the last thing she needed.

When she turned the corner she had found Jun sitting on the bench by the phones. He was tapping his foot on the ground with an impatient look on his face. The girl couldn't help but laugh. "Jun, patience is a virtue," she said, a somewhat sad grin on her face. She longed so much for a person she couldn't have.

He glared at her. "Easy for you too say. No ones mad at you," he said, a pout glued on his face.

"Well you seem to be pretty mad at me for some reason," she replied, boastfully. She knew from years of experience he was taking his anger out on the girl.

The boy turned his head. "I-I'm not mad at you. I just – " he paused. "I'm just messed up right now. You wouldn't understand this kind of thing," the boy said, bringing his forehead down onto his palm.

No, she understood it better than him. In fact she probably knew _more _than he did. Even though she desperately wanted him she felt sorry for the boy. She knew exactly how he felt and more. This happened often though. Whenever he would be with her his girlfriend would always get jealous saying he was cheating on her. She'd always say, "Even if she is _just_ your childhood friend she is _just_ a girl after all." She had to agree with her on that. She was a girl, not that it mattered though.

The girl took a deep breath, as if she was ready to take on the world. "Well we can't just stay in this depressing state forever, you know? So why not pass the time with a little game of speed?" she asked, knowing speed was one of the boy's favorite games. The only reason being that it was about the only game that was fast enough for him.

Hearing the word 'speed' the boy perked up. "Speed, you say," he said, a grin appearing on his face. "You know I just love speed," he said, gleaming at the girl. Yeah, of course she would know his favorite things. She knew everything about him; Yet he loved another.

She forced herself to smile. "Y-Yep! I wonder if I'll be able to beat you this time?" she asked, still forcing a smile out. No, she can't cry, not now, especially not in front of Jun! When had she become this weak? Even if she was smiling on the outside, could no one hear her crying inside?

The boy looked up from the deck of card in his hand. The girl was sitting there, eyes glazed over unmoving. "Hikari, are you alright?" he asked, setting down his cards. If he stopped to think she was acting a bit weird.

She glanced over at the boy and gave a smile as if saying I'm alright. She was fine. That's what she wanted to think. Was she really alright? "I don't feel that well so I'm going to go lie down," she said, placing her cards neatly on the table.

"Wait!" he yelled, reaching for the girl.

She flinched back smacking his hand away from her. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, falling onto her knees. No! She didn't want to say that. It wasn't what she felt!

"Hi...kari?" he said, shocked at the girl's reaction. She had never acted like this before now. Was she mad at him? If so what had he done?

Shocked at her own reaction tears had begun to form. She clenched her teeth together hiding her face behind her bangs. "I," she paused. "I just didn't want you to get a cold. It would suck if both of us got a cold you know? I don't want to take any chances," she said, smiling at the boy.

"Oh, well if that was the problem you could have told me sooner. I'll go get some hot soup for you. For now just go to bed. Don't worry I may look unreliable but I'm pretty good at this stuff!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, clenching his fist together smiling at the girl.

"Thanks, I will," she said, getting up off the floor. "And I'm sorry," she whispered, just as she turned the corner.

She looked up, starting at the ceiling. Maybe she was sick. Yeah, a love sickness that just needed to be cured as soon as possible. She remembered when she was a little kid how she had always thought that falling in love with someone was a good thing. Experiencing it for real though has completely changed her opinion on the matter. Love is brutal. You have to fight to get what you want. If not you loose. There are no second chances in this game called 'Love'. She needed to choose who was more important, her happiness or Jun's happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: You are my Light, Hikari

The sound of glass shattering partially woke me up from my daze like state. She was acting strange that much I could tell. Catching a cold? She wasn't the type to get sick so easily. She might be able to fool others but she can't full me so easily. I bent down to pick up the broken glass. Let's just hope Nurse Joy doesn't mind too much. Soup will have to do, for now at least.

After making the soup I slowly made my way to our room. For some reason it was if somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me not to go in. Is that what they call your intuition? I'm not really one to believe in that sort of thing. "Hikari?" I said, nudging the door open trying not to spill the soup.

All she did was roll her head over to look at me. "What?" she questioned, agitatedly. That tone was really beginning to piss me off.

"I made some soup for you. Eat it and get better, okay?" I said, trying my best not to burst out in an angry fit.

"No," she replied, bluntly. I could feel the anger rising within me. She could probably tell too from how much my eye was twitching. "Fine, just a bit. I lost my appetite is all," she said, rolling her head over. That's right, Hikari, don't make me mad.

"Alright then, how about I spoon feed you? Since, the little princess, is sick how about it? I'll make sure to blow on it for you!" I exclaimed, happily making my bow over to her.

"No thank you!" she said, raising her voice. Geez she was so short tempered these days. Like for example, when I had finished her dinner for her she hit me! Or that time when I had sent her name in for a lottery and when she found out she sent all her Pokemon after me! Or that other time when I had dumped a bucket of ice water on her to try to get her up she tied me up, pouring honey all over me, and threw me in a forest full of Teddiursa and Usaring and left me there! I'm still trying to recover from that.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, back facing away from her. "If there's something wrong you can always tell me. No matter where it is or when I'll always come and listen, okay?" I said, worried about the girl. It really did hurt to see her like this. If I could do something, anything, even the smallest, littlest thing, as long as it helped I would be happy.

"Shouldn't you pay more attention to your girlfriend?" she said, in an angered tone. I could feel her roll over. She was probably hugging her pillow like she always did when she was sad.

"It's true that she is important to me but you're just as important as she is, maybe even more important. So, I wont leave you alone when you're hurting like this. It's okay to lean on me, to act spoiled in front of me, to get mad, to be happy, to be sad, or just to rely on me. Hikari, it's okay to do that. I want you too," I said, closing my eyes remembering all the times we shared together.

I could hear her crying. That girl, she was so stubborn. She would never rely on anyone at all, putting on an act like she was alright but in reality she was far from it. That is the Hikari I know and love. Well as a sisterly sort of love. I looked over at the crying girl about ready to cry myself.

"Thank you, thank you, Jun, thank you," she muttered, in between cries. All she did was cry and mutter thank you all night. Was just for tonight alright?

When I woke up I found Hikari lying beside me? I must have dozed off stroking her head without realizing it. Oh well, she was better. Maybe in my own way so was I. I was always full of regret; Always feeling as though I was always unimportant. Then a light came into my life. Yes, Hikari was my light, my reason for living until now. Thank you. I thank you with all of my heart, Hikari. So, until I can fully express my feelings for you they shall remain hidden deep within my heart, a place only you can reach. A place I only keep for you, my Hikari, my one and only _Hikari_.

If only for tonight, only for this one minute of my life, please let it be only us in our own world. A world were our worries, our sorrow, our hatred, all of it is all gone. A place with out time so we can forever embrace each other. My heart, my soul, everything, it all was because of you, from that long time ago when you saved me. If you ask me anything I will grant it, anything at all. You are my light and if I can do anything I will protect that light which burns in you. Hikari, I love you. So please let me help you. If you are sad I'll make you happy. If you are lonely I will come running. If you are hurt I will heal you. If you are happy I'll protect your smile. So please, Hikari, don't leave me. I am nothing without you.

* * *

**Note:** When Jun said "My one and only Hikari" he meant it for the person but also as his 'light' since her name means light in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

It smelt nice. What smelt so nice? The blue haired girl opened her eyes. Jun? Why was Jun sleeping beside her? What happened last night? What was going on ?

In response to her squirming the blond slowly opened his eyes. "Hikari, why are you being so loud in the morning? Go back to sleep," he said, turning over in bed.

She snapped, "Jun! Do you realized what time it is? It's not _morning_ it's late_ afternoon_! You NEVER sleep in!" the girl yelled, swiftly moving to the other side of the bed, as far away from the boy as she could get.

"Well, as true as that is, _I _was the one that stayed up _all _night to get_ you_ to calm down and _go_ to sleep. So really I only went to bed a few hours ago," he said, bringing the covers over his head to drown out the girl.

She gritted her teeth remembering the whole thing. "W-were you serious about what you said?" she asked quietly, a small blush appearing on her face.

She could hear him chucking underneath the heavy blanket. To be truthful he could help but laugh. Was it his fault if she was just too cute? "That's to much, Hikari. I think I'll die laughing," the boy said, squirming around in the blankets.

He has one hell of a knack for pissing people off. Idiot. He was an idiot. That had to be it. There was no other word to describe him. "Jun, my dear, I think you have come down with something. So let me, the great doctor, explain it to you. You see, you suffer from what we, in this time, would call stupidity. And as they say, unless an idiot dies, he won't be cured," she said, forcing a smile, eyebrow twitching with anger.

"Wha!" he yells, flinging up in the bed. "I'm not an idiot I just act without thinking!" he yelled, once again to the girl.

"Isn't that the same? I always thought it was," she said, placing her finger on her check.

"No it's not. Good night," he said, sternly, flopping back down onto the bed bringing the covers over his head.

The girl laughed walking into the bathroom. There relationship and the atmosphere had both gone back to normal. This was how it was meant to be, but how long would it last?

The boy opened his eyes letting a long yawn. Rubbing his eyes he looked over to the clock, placed on the nightstand next to the bed. It was pretty late. Had he really been that exhausted? Well it didn't matter because all he had to do was wear himself out again. Luckily for him that was an easy thing to do. He looked around the room. Hikari wasn't there. Well it's not like she would wait for him forever, after all.

The door squeaked open as a head popped in. "Oh, Jun, you're up," she said, walking in the room. "You should go eat something. After that well we can go do something if you feel up to it," she said, flopping down on her bed.

Urges, really they were so troublesome. "Can it be just the two of us?" he asked, bringing the blanket to his face to cover his blush.

Could it be the fever or was it really what he wanted? The piece of bread she had been nibbling on had now dropped from her mouth, landing on her lap. "Y-yeah, of course we can," she mumbled, eyes wide, staring at the boy in shock. It would be nice if we could stay like this, it really would.

The blond got up heading out the door. He stopped in the doorway turning around. "Hey, Hikari, thanks. I know I caused you a lot of trouble. The storm seems to have died down, so when I get back we can go shopping for that coat you so badly wanted to buy for me," he said, quickly smiling at the girl before heading out.

This had left the girl dumbfounded. She sat there on her bed, her face a deep, scarlet red. It must have been the fever. Even if it was though, just this little act had made her so happy. Love did hurt but not everything is easy. Maybe, just maybe, she could still have a chance. Thinking back now, maybe everything she had done wasn't a mistake. Staying by his side. Could she just stay by his side because she wanted to? Did she have to have a reason to do so? No, even if she did, even if they wouldn't let her, she would find a way. There was no way that she would leave him. She couldn't watch from afar, but as long as she could live by his side, whether or not she was or was not his lover, she would be able to move forward. If you're stuck in the past there is nothing you can do, but if you are always moving forward there is nothing you cannot do. That, that is something she knew for certain.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Frenzy

Jun walked in the room to find Hikari laying on the bed looking at a magazine. Guessing from what he said earlier he guessed she was looking for a coat. But, where in the world did she get that magazine from?

She glanced over hearing a creaking noise coming from the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, directing her gaze from the boy back to the magazine and back again.

"No, nothing really. I was just wondering what you were doing, is all," he responded, turning his somewhat flushed face.

"Which one would you prefer? I can't decided which would look better on you. They both would suite you very well," she says, taking her pencil and circling the two coats.

He walked over to the bed, leaning over the girl. "...Hikari, what's this?" he asked, putting his finger on the first coat she circled.

"It's a coat. Personally I think this one is perfect for you. I mean, it fits your personality perfectly," she replied, laughing.

"It's a KIDS coat! I'm not a kid, Hikari!" he yelled, not finding the girl's joke all that funny, but rather embarrassing.

"Then what about this one," she said, pointing to the other coat she had picked out. This one was the one she was going to get, but couldn't resist the urge to do that to him. It was a large orange winter coat. Luckily for her it was really inexpensive.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go with this one. I like it," he said, picking up the magazine to further examine the coat in the picture.

"I thought you would. It took me forever to find it too, so you had better be thankful," she said, rolling over in the bed. Who knew picking out a coat could be such hard work. If it was that hard actually getting it must be ten times harder. Wasn't this like a vacation? If so, then why was every single stinking day so exhausting?

"Well, that's only to be expected since you've known me since we were both little. Then, since we have the coat picked out, when do you want to go?" he asked, seeing how the girl was looking so exhausted.

"I can go now. I'm tired, but not that tired," she replied, rolling over on her side to glance up at the boy. Did he think this stuff was easy? Really, what kind of a tone what that?

"Really, cos I was looking forward to taking a nap with you," he said, lying down right next her her, getting as close as possible.

Her face only showed a slight redness for she had already, for the most part, gotten use to his, so called, pranks. In her opinion they were more like sexual harassment then a prank. "Let's go before it gets dark or the weather changes again," she said, walking over to the dresser to get her coat. The boy just jumped up ready to follow the girl without so much as a whine.

The had gotten to the store pretty fast for a number of reasons, which seemed to just keep piling up the more the girl thought about it. Take for example, the freezing weather made Jun run about ten times faster then normal, or that there was hardly anyone out, or the fact that the story wasn't very far from the Pokemon Center.

When they had entered the store a store employee had greeted them. Actually if she really wanted to admit it he was really her type, but she didn't feel like admitting it. He kindly directed them to find the coat that she wanted and took them to the changing room, bringing two different sizes of the coat for Jun to try on.

It surprisingly took him forever to get the coat on. He looked good in it. "Wow, it really looks good on you, way better then I had thought it would," she said, in a daze like state.

"Really, I thought it was just okay," he said, examining the coat once again. It was rather big and baggy, not really the type of clothes the boy would normally wear. Even if that was true it was comfortable and much to his satisfaction looked very good on him.

"Jun, I think we should buy this one," she said, running up to the boy. She put on her best 'please for me' face, which she knew the boy couldn't resist. To be honest everyone she had tried it on had fallen in an instant to that look.

"Jun?" the store clerk asked, his face half in shock and half in question. How did he know Jun, and why was it that at that moment Hikari was scared?


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

"Are you really Jun? That Jun?" the store clerk asked, in an almost frightening tone.

"What are you talking about. This is the first time I have meet you," Jun said, completely confused at how he knew his name. Unlike Hikari he wasn't all that popular, even though he was just one step behind her. He felt something tightly grip his coat, but paid no mind to it.

"You're – "

"I THINK WE SHOULD go pay for this coat. Thank you, Sir, for helping us but that will be all," she said, cutting the man off before he could finish what he was about to say. It shocked her she did that, but somewhere deep, deep down she felt that she needed to get away from him, far away.

Hikari yelling had surprised Jun. He looked down to see that the girl was standing behind him clenching his coat. He couldn't tell all that well but, to him, it looked like she was shaking. It was obvious she was scared, but to be scared that much is not like her. She almost never got scared of anything. He knew the first thing he should do is to get her out of there as fast as possible. "Yeah, lets go," he said, wrapping his arm around the girl, forcing her to move.

The only thing the store clerk did was watch them pass. Something was weird about him. He walked over to the phone and started to call someone. "Hello, It's me …. Yeah, I found him … mm hmm I understand." With that the conversation ended and he left.

"That'll come to $29.99," said the cashier, as Hikari handed her the money. There was an uneasy feeling about this place, no about _that _person.

As they were leaving a hand grabbed Jun. "Ah, good I caught you in time," said the voice, as they both turned around. The store clerk.

"Do you need something? We're in a hurry, you see," he said, slapping the man's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere," he said, lowering his voice to an almost eerie tone. What was that supposed to mean?

"And, what do you mean by that?" Jun said, in a stern, demanding voice. There was something wrong with this person. He didn't know what but he was even beginning to scare him.

For a brief second he had intensified his glare at the boy. Then he just smiled letting out a little chuckle. "You see, the weather is horrible right now. I don't think anyone would want to take the chance of going out in that storm. So for now, it seems, you will be staying here," he said, still smiling as if nothing had just happened.

_Say it. Say it. _It felt as if that was what they were saying. Half of her wanted to ask how he knew Jun and half wanting to just run out into the storm. But, at that particular moment, it felt like she had no control over her own body. "You said you knew Jun before, right? How exactly do you know him? No, before that, who are you?" she asked, hiding her face behind her bangs. Why was she saying this now of all times? What came over her to make her do this? Why did she feel as though this question was going to cause a whole lot of trouble?

For about a minute he didn't say anything. All of them where shocked at what the girl had said. "I'm Jiro the store manager here. I happen to know someone who knows the boy, that's how I know him. Now that's over and done with, I believe that it's my turn to ask the questions here. It's been bugging me for awhile now but, what is the relationship between you two?" he asked, intensely staring at the two.

"The relationship? I think you're misunderstanding something. Sure we're close and all but we have no romantic relationship. We're just childhood friends, and that's all we'll ever be. I'm sorry if you misunderstood because of my actions, I'll be sure to thoroughly think about it," she said, still hiding her face underneath her bangs. She had a feeling she knew who he was, and it wasn't a very good feeling either.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for misunderstanding the situation," he said, shocked that he had gotten their relationship completely wrong.

"Well that's only to be expected after all you're –"

Before Hikari could finish her sentence the door slammed open. There behind a storm of white stood a beautiful, young girl. "Jun."


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

"Jun!" cried the girl, as she flung herself at the boy. "It's been awhile!" she exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly.

"M-Midori? W-what are you doing here?" asked Jun, surprised to see the girl.

"I missed you so much that I came here as fast as I could to come and see you. Seeing you is okay, right? I mean I am your girlfriend after all," she asked, tilting her head in question.

"W-well It's not like it's wrong but what if you hurt yourself?" he tried to explain, still flustered by her sudden appearance.

"It's love, Jun dear, love," she explained, nuzzling into the boy's chest. She tilted her head and smirked at the girl.

Her and Hikari, ever since she started going out with Jun, have not been on good terms with each other. She never trusted her to be alone with Jun, not one single bit. She wouldn't either if the positions were switched around. That is why no matter how much she wanted to hate her she couldn't find it in her to do so. She was only trying to protect the one she loved in her own way.

Midori, at first, was a shy and pretty talented trainer. They had meet when Jun was running down a bike path. As he was running her long, golden hair had caught his attention. He was standing there completely in awe at the girl when she had turned around to look at him. Just like her name, her eyes were a radiating color of blue, the clearest most blue eyes he had ever seen. Since that time they had meet, on the bike path, they meet many other times afterword. Soon enough they started to go out. That was the story. In no way was it complicated or complex, just a simple little story following a simple little love.

The only reason she held on to the slightest bit of hope, that the boy would like her, is mostly because she couldn't accept the fact it was so simple. If it was that simple would she have to just give up? Was it really all over? Was there nothing she could do? Even if she wasn't blessed enough to be his lover she was someone special to him.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was coming. I would have told you before hand, you know that right?" he asked, worried about the girl's reaction.

For a split second she started at him in silence. Then, with a big smile, she answered, "It doesn't bother me in the least bit. In fact, I should be the one to say sorry for interrupting you two. So I'll go back to the hotel and get another room so you two can spend more time together. I don't want to be a hindrance so see ya."

With that, this war has come to an end. Even if she did love him, she knows when it is time to withdraw. She was prepared for this from the very beginning. The final face off has yet to come. The goodbye.

After some talking the two began to head back to their room. Instead of going with the boy the blond stopped beside Hikari saying, "I guess you already know I'll be needing to talk to you later, right?"

He turned around after noticing the girl was missing. "Midori, are you coming?" he asked, exhausted, reading to turn in for the day.

"Yep, I'm coming. Bye, Hikari," she said, now beginning to shy behind her bangs.

She put her hand up to her face, hiding the painful expression that was on her face. Was she really ready for this? She never thought it would have hurt this much even if they hadn't yet said goodbye.

–

As the door closed she inconspicuously locked it, as not to draw the boy's attention. "Jun, I have to tell you something important. It's about you and Hikari.

–

After her talk with Jun she walked out of the room. The hallway was dark and it was hard to see. It was just like some horror movie setting. It really didn't fit the atmosphere, or the atmosphere that was going to proceed. But, Just like the girl she also could not hate her. Loving someone was not a crime. It pained her to have to do this but it was the only way she could think of to protect him. But, even if she said that, she couldn't find it in her to force them to do anything. "What a twisted and cruel fate we have, don't we, Uncle?"


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

"Hikari … and me? What's there to talk about?" he asked, rolling over in bed.

"I know you know what I'm about to say so stop pretending!" she yelled, beginning to cry. "It's hard enough as it is."

"Yeah, I know. You want me to say goodbye to Hikari," he said. Right now he couldn't even face his girlfriend, how was he going to face Hikari?

She showed a painful expression as she looked at the boy. She knew what he was feeling, the painful feeling of having to say goodbye to someone important, to never see them again. "I can't force you to say goodbye to her. But I do want you to make a choice. Looking at you now though, I think I can basically tell what your choice is. Either way you're going to have to say goodbye," she said, setting down at the edge of the bed.

"I know all that."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say, and said, " To make this burden easier on you, I'm saying goodbye first. I already knew what was going to happen sooner or later when I had meet her for the first time. So now, goodbye, Jun. I really did love you," she said, getting up off the bed. Now, all she had left to do was go talk to Hikari.

–

"Yes, fate hasn't played fair with any of you. But, I think you are doing the right thing, Midori. You know when to let go," he said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Uncle, I'm not a child any longer, I can make decisions on my own. You're meddling was unnecessary. I was planning on doing all this when he had gotten his feelings in order but now I have no choice left. The wheel of fate has begun to turn." What lies ahead she wasn't sure of, she was sure of, however, that Jun wouldn't choice her. But, what she really wondered is that if she was just a replacement for the girl so he wouldn't have to come to face his feelings. Or did he really have some feelings for her?

The blue headed girl was waiting outside of her room, just as she had promised. Seeing her like this made the girl feel uneasy but there was no turning back.

"Just say it, that's all I want to hear you say, nothing more," she said, squeezing her arms.

"Say goodbye to Jun. He'll meet you outside tonight. This is where you will say goodbye and not see each other again, unless your cruel fate changes. Then I've said what I came her to say so goodbye," she said, walking back off into the darkness of the hallway.

Saying goodbye was what she had feared but none-the-less she would have to. She didn't think that anyone was ready for this. Even Midori's voice was shaking a little. She wondered what she had said to Jun but didn't have it in her to ask. Tonight was fastly approaching and there was no stopping it. She walked into her room to wait for night fall to come.

The blowing wind stung their faces as they stood there, staring at each other. This, this was the final goodbye. Without a single word they said what needed to be said, feelings, emotions, memories, goodbyes, they were all said. All that was left was to leave, never seeing each other again, going their separate ways.  
They turned around, each ready to go another way. If they were at all lucky they might pass by each other on there journey, if luck permitted it. There hearts were tied together, and that was something that would never change.  
The crunching of the snow indicated, to the girl, he was leaving. With all of her might she forced herself not to run after him. Though, she did not have it in her not to cry. A love that will last forever, to never be forgotten but to never happen. Could she really still go on?  
She lifted her hands to her face as she began to silently cry. This was her goodbye. After this, after forgetting, crying, and letting loose everything she bottled up, she would be able to move on. Yes, she was sure of this. "I won't forget you, not now not ever. I love you."  
She turned to face where the boy was standing. It was covered in a mist of white. Of course he wouldn't be there. She reached her hand out to grab a snowflake. As it touched her hand it slowly melted, from the warmth of it. It was just like her, melting in his warmth then vanishing just like that.  
Her eyes widened as a figure began to form out of the whiteness of the snowy night. Faster and faster it approached her, her tears unending. He wrapped himself around her, catching his breath. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I promise that I will come to find you once I become worthy. You were the only one I ever truly loved. You showed it to me and I won't ever forget you, or your love."  
With those last parting words he left, once again vanishing into the snow. This left the girl wondering: " Is fate really a cruel person or not?" She would never forget either. "I will always wait for you, Jun."

-the end-


End file.
